The Celestial Zodiac of Tiger
by Sleepywolf99
Summary: You have died protect your cute little cousin from become a road kill and you somewhat got into Fairy Tail without any warning and stood in front of the Spirit King who declared that you'll become a Celestial Spirit to protect a Stellar Mage because of something that he saw deep inside of you worthy deemed. And why is Loki suddenly act strange around you?


Sleepywolf: Hello and welcome to my story that I'm working on for a while since its plague in my mind for a while. At first I was plan to make this OC Character a Fox but decided not to and suddenly, why not make another Zodiac but this time a Yang type since all of you knew Star Zodiac, why not Chinese Zodiac to be the other type of strong Zodiac with golden key but with different color?

Of course this is going to be a Loki/OC story. I'm not exactly sure if this is going to be a short story or a longer story, depends. I hope you all will support on this story. I know I'm not good at Grammar correct and stuff like that but hey, This is creative story write right. It will help me write more better and more creative.

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, its belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

You know, I always thought I'm not going to die or anything this soon, since I always thinking I'm going to live up till I died of old age. Well I was wrong..Oh? You do want to know how I died? Lets me tell you how I died; I died by save one of my little cousin…whom is a stupid yet adorable little cousin who won't listen to his oldest cousin who keep yelling at him for stay out of a damn road where there is a possible chance of get a car pop out from nowhere.

You see, I was baby-sit my little cousin for my cousin, who have a hot date with her husband and I've nothing to do so I agreed to watch over my little cousin, Andy, since its their anniversary. Andy, such a cute little fellow who might will grew up to be a handsome guy and I might have to chase away some girls away from him till he's bit older…maybe around eighteen. No. I'm not some sort of overprotective cousin who have a BBQ rifle to chase them away like a trigger-happy person I was…..Okay, okay. Maybe I am…A bit. Not that much.

MOVE ON!

Andy, asked me to play with him by playing catch the ball that was a size of a beach ball and I agree and went outside with him for some nice sunshine and fresh air before we get inside for dinner time. We keep tossing each other the blue ball back and forth, sometime I've to laugh to watch Andy have to chase after it or have a bad aim to toss it over to me, either way he's adorable in his three years old way. But that day might come to a end where Andy accidentally kick his blue ball into the middle of the street, tell me that he'll get it as he run after it without my permission as I shout at him to come back as I start to chase after him.

At that time I was trying to get my little cousin off the road, I hear a loud car noise that sounds like it was speeding too fast over the speed limits as I glance up to saw a red Alfa Romeo type car zooming down the road, where my little cousin is as I start to run after knew the car won't stop as I hear the car tried to stop its speed as I hear screeching sound. Andy finally looks up and frozen like a Deer in highlights with wide yet fear look in his brown eyes. I start to jump like a baseball player would do where they try to slide down for home run base and shove my little cousin out of the way, out of the car way and into the safe zone on the other side with minor scratches.

But myself on the other head took it hard, full body crash against the front, flew across the car and laid onto the hard road, nothing came to my mind as I saw the white flash in my eyes before darkness consume the white over, swallow me into the darkness.

So, yeah, There your story of how I died. Eh? Now you're asking me how in the world do I remember my death and shit like that? Easy, I'm somewhat become a Celestial Spirit…Yes, you hear me. I'm a Celestial Spirit like Leo the Lion, Aquarius from Fairy Tail that you loves to read, even I do know what Fairy tail is all about.

Now, don't ask me how in the world did I become one, because I've no idea of how in the world did I managed to do that because that time when I was killed by that stupid driver with speed addict, I hope he got arrested for it…I did woke up in the Celestial world in front of Spirit King, but man he was pretty HUGE…HUGE like a giant tower from New York from September 9/11. I was pretty much freak out of where I am and wonder why am I doing in Celestial world…

***Flashback***

"W-whoa! W-why am I doing here!? This is dream right?" I freaked out, eye widen at the Giant man with huge mustache stares down at me with arms folds as his booming voice.

**"My dead friend, I've witness what you've done for your little cousin, and I've decided that you'll become a great member of the Celestial Spirit of Zodiac…"**

"Zodiac…But…Why? I thought they're filled up so why do you add more Zodiac?" I asked with dumbfound on my face, clueless of what he was trying to say as the Spirit King grins down at me as he start to chuckles as he point at the mirror that appear out from nowhere as his booming voice spoke again.

**"My dear friend, You are a part of Zodiac I've chosen for you. True you might have read all about us and you are correct about Zodiac are filled up, But I was speak of the other different Zodiac…The Yang Zodiac. You are the Celestial Spirit of the Tiger."**

As I listen to him declared my title as I stares at the mirror to see a long snow white hair down over her shoulder that was bit wavy on the bottom. Her bright blue that could match the sky color with a cat-like slit over in the middle of her orbs stares back at me as I notice she have a white cat ears with black tips on top of her round cat ear on top of her snow-white hair with two gold earring ring pierce on left ears and one on other ear..

She wore a white vest with zippers and a black skirt with tiger head and more zippers over it, beneath that, she wore a pair of white caprice that come over her knee and stop before it reach down to her feet. At her feet she wore is a black flip-flop. She wears black fingerless gloves with white collars on each one, she also wore a black collar around her neck with giant silver bell in the middle. Her face held a three tiger stripes on each cheek in white color. Her white and black stripes tail sway back and forth in a calm way that seem to be more fluffier than the usual tiger's tail will be.

I gasped softly cause the other person to gasp back at me in the similar way cause me to notice that she was ME, I was the Tiger. I furrow my eyebrow in confuse cause me to look up at the Spirit king who await for me to collect my mind. My mind was chaos right at the moments try to find out why I am the Celestial spirit as it start to impact me badly.

I was dead…died protect my little cousin, Andy from become a Road-kill.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

So there you have it. I've died become a Celestial spirit Zodiac of the Yang. You know the Chinese Zodiac with Rat, Ox, Tiger..Blah blah blah, That's the one I've become since I've never met anyone else beside myself and the Spirit King whom I see once in a while told me that I've not connect with anyone else because of my Key. My Black Zodiac Key with my Tiger mark on it has not been connect with other spirits whom working for Celestial Mage.

If I've been contact with my own Mage, I should be able to see other celestial spirits that my Mage had with him or her in adventure to help him or her out. And that's okay with me, since I'm practice hard to control my own strength that I've discovered by broke a wall in my room..Yes, I've broke a one wall cause it to shattered into a derby pieces and I've to ask Spirit King to offer me some kind of wall for me to re-fix it back up in proper shape.

Heh, no wonder everyone else say Tiger could have a super strength due to their raw power so I used it to my advantage and practice Kung fu Anything goes type to help me get into tip toe shape so that way I could prepare myself for a good or long fight ahead just in case. I don't think I have any kind of magic on me but the Spirit king told me I do have a ability to do so but I've to discover it myself.

Slowly as the time gone by without no time but I've sense that it was this long since the area I'm living in is filled with many stars with pattern cut off I assume was a way to connect with other celestial spirits when it come to group up with them with one Mage, I've no idea how long or what day it is as I keeping training out of boredom and sometime on my break I get to watch my own little TV that show me the reality world to see where I am or what will happen. Its more like a window for me to peek out of what going on outside of my Gate key.

So far nothing happens.

My name is Tora, A Celestial Spirit Zodiac of the Tiger…This is my story, my life for now on…


End file.
